Life in the Bermuda Triangle
by dogdean
Summary: This is based on the episode involving the Bermuda Triangle. What if this AU life was real life? Of course I don't own any of the names of people involved or anything about The Suite life on Deck.
1. Chapter 1

So here I am, aboard the SS Tipton. For as long as I can remember, I have been touring the United States and Canada with my father and his band. I have never been to a real school before. My dad and his band mates have been my family, my friends, and my teachers. Life has been good.

I take classes over the internet because by the time I was 12, I was smarter than all the guys, and all they had left to teach me was how to scam on girls. I mastered the art. I had a girl in every city. I had no time for relationships, for we would only be in one city for a few days at most. With my good looks, charm and confidence, girls couldn't resist me. My dad taught me well. We'd have a few make out secessions, then off to the next city.

My dad finally hit it big. He signed a big contract with a major record label, Tipton Records I think, and he didn't have the time to look after me. I didn't really need looking after for I am almost 16 and can take care of myself. But he said that he could send me to a boarding school now that he could afford it. "Boring School", I said. "I don't think so.! Besides, I can't be caged up like that, wearing a uniform and everything. I won't do it.!"

My dad was explaining his dilemma with Mr. Tipton, which told him about "7 Seas High". In fact, he offered me a scholarship so that dad could focus on his music. Traveling the world on a cruise ship, getting a tan, scamming on endless babes in bikini's... all while going to school. This would be great.


	2. Chapter 2

So here I am aboard the SS Tipton. After getting checked in by an uptight guy named Mary Ann wearing knee socks, and a pink jacket. He shows me to my cabin and since school is still in secession, I have to go to Chemistry Lab. My lab partner is this nerdy kid named Zack.

School is out and so I go to the Sky Deck to hang out. I heard this was where all the students my age hang. They are in for a treat. I'm going to show them what fun really means. But the real reason is to check out some babes.

Entering the Sky Deck, I notice some kids by the juice bar. I introduce myself and informed them that their lives just got better. Hey, I tell it like it is. I notice a babe, but these guys are in my way. I'm here to meet babes, not guys. So I let them know that they are blocking "the view".

This babe is pretty hot. She introduces herself as Bailey, but then she starts going on and on about corn. She's Country and I'm Rock and Roll. I scan the area and notice some babes by the hot tub. I decide to check 'em out. Things could still work out with Bailey, so I tell her to hang tight in case things don't work out with the hot tub gals.

I'm going to the hot tub and these guys I met earlier are in the way again. "Again blocking the view", I tell them. They part and I stroll over to the hot tub, but first I fluff my hair, and unbutton a couple buttons of my shirt.

I try out a couple of my best lines on these girls, but obviously their not into the masculine type of guys. Oh well, their loss. They don't know what they're missing.

I go back to the group and I hear something about a party.

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask.

"Zack's birthday party", says the buffoon with an Afro. Zack is the kid I met earlier in Chemistry Lab. We're lab partners, but he wasn't too happy about it. He is the exact opposite of me. I'm cool, he's a nerd. I'm hot, he's not. I'm not even sure he is a dude. He said that he was raised by his Mother. More like Mother Teresa.

I find out that Zack's birthday is this Saturday, the same as mine. He was born in Seattle, as was I. I was born at St Joseph's Hospital and so was he. In fact, I was born ten minutes before him. This is so weird. We must be ….. TWINS! Bailey said that we look alike, but on me it works.

A thousand thoughts go through my mind, like, what is my Mom like? Who is my Mom? Why didn't my dad ever tell me I had a brother, let alone a twin. A brother. I have a brother! A twin brother. Some how I know it is true. I have to call up my dad and ask him some tough questions. I see that my "brother" has his phone out and is probably calling "our" mom.

My dad answers, "What up, Codester? How's school? Met any hot chickas?"

I have a hard time putting my words together..."Um mm...mum...a...dad?"

"What is it Cody?" He only calls me Cody if he thinks it's serious.

"Um...ah...I..I did meet someone new. If fact you know him. He's from Seattle. His name is...Zack".

I hear his phone drop and scuttles across the floor and he finally picks it back up.

"How could you not tell me I have a brother? A twin brother! Why dad, Why?"

He proceeded to tell me that when he and mom got divorced, everything got divided, including us. They didn't mean to keep us apart, but with both of our parents pursuing their own carriers, we never got together. Too much time had passed and they knew someday that they would have to tell us, but knew that they would have a lot of explaining to do.

He then asked if he could talk to Zack. My twin must have had the same conversation with his mom because he hands me his phone at the same time I hand him mine. By this time all of Zack's friends had left and we were by ourselves.

"Cody?" I hear a somehow familiar voice on the phone. "Hey Mom, what's new?" I smack my forehead. What a stupid thing to say. But, what is the right thing to say? She tells me pretty much what my dad had said. I don't know what to say. My mind is flooded with emotions.

We hang up at the same time and I look at my twin. We look into each other's eyes and somehow I can feel what he is feeling. I guess it's true what they say about twins, that they can sense the other's feelings. We don't say a word, just stare at each other. Then for some reason we embrace. It feels so natural, I'm not embarrassed at all to be hugging a guy in broad daylight but I am glad his friends had left.


	3. Chapter 3

We break apart, but I keep one hand on his shoulder to steady myself. I feel light headed. My stomach is turning. Is it sea sickness or am I in shock. I see a look of concern in my twin's eyes.

"Are you OK buddy?" Zack asks as he sits me down on a stool. "Yeah, I think so". I say. "Maybe I should go back to my cabin and lay down for a while".

"That would be a prudent idea", he says as he helps me back up, puts his arm around me and guides me to my cabin. Once inside, he sits me down on the bed, and lays me down. Then he takes my shoes off and I just let him. He then gets a wash cloth, gets it damp and lays it across my forehead.

Zack then looks at his watch and says, "Dang. My shift at the Easy Squeezy starts in 15 minutes. If you are feeling better later, I'm off at 7. We should start hanging out to get to know each other better."

"Sounds cool, Zack. I'm sure I'll be fine."

He leaves and I am alone with my thoughts. Zack is pretty nerdy, but it doesn't seem to bother his friends. He dresses like someone's grandpa, he bakes, he sews and knits his own sweaters. But what if he were raised by our dad and I was raised by our mom? Would he be the cool one and would I be the dork? Or what if we were raised together by either mom or dad. What if they never got divorced?

I must have dozed off, for when I looked at the clock it was 5pm. I'm going to meet Zack at 7, so I have time to take a shower and check out this boat a little. After I get undressed, I flex in the mirror like I always do. I do look good. I turn to look at my ass. Yup still there and looking good. I bet Zack has the same cute butt. Ahhh... What am I thinking, he's a dude. But are we identical twins? In every way? Is he circumcised with a 7 inch ...ooh kay. Think of something different like the tatas on that babe Bailey.

More than once has Bailey caught me checking out the merchandise. "My eyes are up here", she'd say. I know where her eyes are, but I wasn't looking in her eyes. Duh! I'm hoping on meeting her down by the pool, hopefully in a bikini.

So after my shower, I get dressed in my cool skinny jeans and favorite shirt and go check out the pool area. Maybe I'll see Bailey by the pool, but if not, this is a cruise ship and lots of babes that aren't going any where.

At poolside, I notice a lot of hot babes. Some my age, some probably in college. I've been wanting to try out a few new pick up lines. There is this blond sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Would you grab my arm so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?" She just rolls her eyes and walks off.

OK, so strike one. Babe at 3 o'clock. Looks like a college girl. "Of all your beautiful curves, your smile is my favorite. I'm Cody, but you can call me 'Thunder'".

She looks up and smiles at me. "Yes!" I think to myself. Base hit. She raises a hand and lifts my chin and says, "I'm Jessica. You're cute. But you are soo out of my league." She lightly slaps my face and walks off. Dang, foul ball. That's strike two.

I look across the pool and there is Bailey. She sure does look good in that bikini. I saved my best line for her. "Well, here I am. What were your other two wishes?"

"I wish you weren't blocking my view" she said while waving her hand side to side. I look behind me and see this muscle bound guy with a golden tan getting ready to dive into the pool.

"And moving on", I say as I leave.

"Oh good. I got my other two wishes."

Ouch. I must be losing my touch. Strike three, and I'm out. Must be something in the air. That's it, it must be the sea air.

I walk over to the railing and look at the waves crashing below us. I see seagulls flying against the blue sky as the Sun gets ready to make it's final journey of the day. I'm guessing it must be around 6:30 pm. I take out my phone and it's 6:20. I see I have a text from my dad. I read it;

"Sup Codester? Me and the boys are hittin' the road on a 26 city tour in 30 days prior to our debut album coming out. Leaving in the morning. Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday tomorrow. I may not get a chance to call or text. Big Day. Say happy birthday to Zack for me also. Late."

As I put my phone away, I am greeted by Mr. Mosby. "News from home? Everything OK?" He must have seen a look of disappointment in my eyes.

"No everything is cool. My dad's band is making it big and he probably won't have time to even call me on my birthday tomorrow."

"I bet he'll still call Cody", Mosby adds, "He is just letting you know that he is thinking of you and if he can't call when he wants, you won't be wondering if he forgot. He'll find time."

"So, how are you adjusting to everything since you got here?"

"Well, I do like the fresh air, having my own bathroom, and being able to work on my tan. School is pretty cool, but the kids here are like from a different planet. I mean, I used go from city to city with my dad and his band and every where we went the girls were cool. They thought I was cool. We'd have fun and then off to the next city. I never had a problem getting a date with a babe before. It's like we're in the Bermuda Triangle."

"Actually, we are in the Bermuda Triangle, but I don't think that is the real problem here. I think that you never stayed in one place long enough to make real friendships. My guess is that the girls you met were ones that would go to the concerts. Do you think that just maybe they liked you because you are the band's leader's son? Did you ever have a relationship with girls that lasted a week or more? I bet the kids here on this ship are more real than any other kids you have ever known. Just give 'em a chance." Then Mr. Mosby pats my shoulder and walks away.

I think to myself. Have I really given these kids a chance to be my friends? Have I given them a reason to like me? Heck, isn't it enough that I share the same space as they do? Some of my coolness has to stick to them just by associating with me. I make them look better. Don't I? Why don't they appreciate it? They like Zack and he is nerdy. Maybe Mosby is right. Maybe I... heck, I don't know. This is so confusing. They are probably just jealous of my coolness and don't know how to react. I should just tone it down a little bit to make them feel more comfortable.

I look over to where Bailey was and now she is with Woody, Marcus, London and Holden. I'm going to walk over and just say "HI", and see where it goes from there.

I come from around back because I don't want them to see me at first. There is this big fern in front of a pillar by them. I can hear them talking, so I stop and listen to what they are talking about before I announce myself.

Marcus is saying, "So we are all in agreement. Cody is an obnoxious jerk!"

Bailey jumps in, "Yeah, you should have heard the cheesy pickup line he tried on me earlier."

Woody adds, "I can't believe Zack and Cody are brothers, let alone twins. They are nothing alike. Zack is nice, Cody is a jerk. Zack cares about others, and Cody only cares about himself..."

Bailey interrupts Woody. "This is all true, but he is Zack's brother. We have to tolerate Cody because of Zack. Zack is our friend. But so help me, if Cody tries another cheesy pickup line on me again, I don't know if I can keep myself from slapping him. It'll be hard, but we must try".

I can't believe what I am hearing. What did I ever do to them? Whatever! Who needs them anyway.

Oh, it's almost 7. I need to get to the Sky Deck to meet up with Zack.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, it's almost 7. I need to get to the Sky Deck to meet up with Zack.

I see Zack finishing up at the Juice Bar, so I go over to meet him. Zack sees me and says, "Hey Cody. I just have to finish wiping off this counter and then we can go".

He then takes off his apron and folds it very neatly and puts it away. I then put my arm around his shoulder and say, "Hey Broseph. What should we do tonight? What do you like to do on this ship during your free time?"

He pats his chin with his left index finger and says, "I could show you how to 'Loom'. We could make matching scarves."

"As tempting as that sounds...How about we hit up the Neptune Lounge?"

Zack pulls away and with a concerned look on his face says, "We can't go there! You have to be 18 or over."

Perceiving what he was about to say, I had already taken several fake ID's out of my wallet. "This one says that I am 19." I hand him the rest of them and say, "and since you look like me, you can use one of these too".

He looks at mine and comments, "I didn't know your middle name was 'Thunder?'" He is thumbing through the rest and settles on one. "Looks like I can be 'Lightning Bolt'".

I put my arm back around his shoulders and say, "Now we need to do something about your look. Let's go to my cabin and we'll fix you up".

After we enter my cabin, I go to my dresser and pull out two pairs of my ripped skinny jeans and two of my favorite dancing shirts. I throw one of each to Zack. "Here, these'll do just nicely. Put them on."

I shuck my pants and shirt and I grab my deodorant and start to rub it into my pits. By now I am facing Zack and I notice he is staring at me. We are both wearing just our socks and gray boxer briefs.

"Whoa! We really are identical. We're even wearing the same kind of underwear", says Zack with his mouth wide open.

I scan my twin up and down, "Wow! It's like looking in a mirror. Since we part our hair on the opposite sides of our head, it really is a mirror image."

Zack points to my chest, "But you have only one mole on this side of your chest and I have two".

We both look down and say at the same time, "Same hairless legs." We lift our arms. "Same pit hair". We then both look at each other's underwear and Zack starts to blush.

"Let's have a look" I say and Zack blushes more. Zack looks really embarrassed. I decide to not tease him. "Tell ya what Zack. At the count of 3, we both drop our drawers and I keep my eyes shut for the first 5 seconds. Deal?"

With a quiver in his voice he agrees. I start to count. "One, Two...Three!" I shuck the briefs and count to five. When I open my eyes, Zack is facing me, totally naked except for his socks, but has his hands covering his manhood. He then closes his eyes, removes his hands and counts to five.

After he opens his eyes, we both say simultaneously, "We're Identical".

"Hey Zack. Turn around. I want to see what my butt looks like". He does and I say, "We have a nice ass. Don't you think so?" I then turn around. "Darn straight" he says. Then we both laugh.

"OK, let's get dressed and head down to the Neptune Lounge and meet some girls."

We're all dressed and give each other the thumbs up. "These ripped jeans sure are airy", comments Zack as he rubs his pants. "It's part of looking cool," I say.

With my fake IDs, we'll have no problem getting into the lounge.

Zack's POV.

I can't believe we actually got in. I feel so bad, yet it's so exciting. Cody says that we should split up to not draw attention to ourselves. Cody wants to "scope out some babes" and takes off. I just hang low, taking it all in. I see these girls not far away and I can hear what they are saying. One girl is saying to the other, pointing to her right ear. "Hey girl! You're about to loose your earring".

She checks out her right ear and the earring comes right out. "Oh crap! I lost the back. Now what am I going to do. I saved these earrings just for tonight?"

I rush over to the girls and say, "I'm sorry for interrupting and I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but if you just bite off the eraser off of a pencil, it'll get you through the night".

I pull a pencil out of my jeans and I bite the eraser off and hand it to the blond with the earring problem. She looks at me kinda funny, but takes the eraser and uses it to secure her earring. The other girl inspects it and gives it a thumbs up.

The blond says, "Hey! I know you! You're 'Thunder', right? You are a lot politer than earlier when you were hitting on me."

For a moment I was confused for we had never met. Then I remember she called me "Thunder".

I shake my head, "Oh no, no. You have me confused with my twin brother. My name is 'Zack'". I extend my hand and she grabs it and says, "Hi! I'm Jessica." I respond by saying, "It is my pleasure meeting a fine lady as yourself."

"How did you know to do that?" She inquired.

"Well, my mother sometimes loses the back to her earring and since I always carry a pencil with me, she has had to rely on me more than once."

This is so cool! Here I am talking with a really pretty college girl and this whole time she is holding my hand.

Cody's POV

We must still be in the Bermuda Triangle for I am striking out all over the place with the girls on this boat. I head back to where I left Zack. As I come closer, I see he is holding a hot babe's hand. I then realize that it is Jessica from earlier. Maybe she thinks Zack is me and has reconsidered.

As I get closer, she sees me and says, "Hey Thunder"!

Well obviously she knows that Zack isn't me. "Jessica? Zack? You two know each other?"

She is still holding Zack's hand and says, "I do now. And he is very sweet." She then pulls him closer and gives my twin a kiss on the cheek. "A perfect gentleman".

I am in shock. My mouth was popped open with my eyebrows raised as high as they could go and Jessica says, " Careful there Thunder. You might swallow a fly".

I then feel a big hand on the back of my neck and see another one attack Zack. "Alright! You young boys don't belong here." We then get tossed out of the club.

Even though we just got tossed out of the Neptune Lounge, Zack had a wide smile on his face.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This was the best night ever." He then pulls me into a big hug. He adds, "and it's all because of you", and he gives me a tighter squeeze.

Other than the fact that we are hugging, I have never felt so close to anyone before. My heart is full and I feel all warm inside. I am now starting to figure out why he has so many good friends. He makes people feel good. I feel good about myself just by being with him. I don't want to pull away from his embrace. I'll just let him do it.

He then pulls away, but leaves one hand on my shoulder. He looks at his watch and says, "Oops. It's 8:30. We better get to our cabins. I don't want to break curfew.

"Come on Zack". I put my arm around my twin. "It's Friday night and it's a big ship. I hear that there is a fiesta on the Fiesta Deck. Do you know how to 'Flamenco'?"

"Flamenco!? What's that?!

"It's a Spanish dance, Zack. You kinda tap dance with your arms in the air to a Spanish beat. I'll show you a few steps."

I have Zack keep a steady beat while clapping and I put my hand above my head in like a circle position and say "Ole!" I start with some fancy footwork while moving my arms around in a traditional Flamenco manner, "and you move your hips like this. It's really a lot of fun. Especially with music and a senorita."

I put my arm back around my brother and say, "So, are you ready to have some more fun?"

Zack looks at his watch and back to me. He gets a smile on his face and says, "Let's do this"!

For the next 2 hours, we are having the time of our lives on the Fiesta Deck. We Flamenco, Cha-cha and even do the Macarena. Once Zack loosened up, he really danced good. Really good in fact. Once that Martin blood started pumping, there was no stopping him.

"Come on, Zack! It's 10:30 pm. You don't want to get caught being out passed curfew, do you?"

We made it back to my cabin without being seen by anybody we didn't want to see us. Once inside, Zack fell backwards onto one of my beds with his arms outstretched.

After a huge sigh, Zack professed, "Best, Night, Ever!"

I realized that it was for me too. I have had many dates and done many things all over the country, but I really had a fantastic evening with my brother. My brother. Just thinking this puts a smile on my face. I can't believe I missed out all these years without him. He doesn't even seem nerdy to me anymore. In fact, he's really cool.

Since I don't have a roommate, I have both beds pushed together to make a double bed. I lay down on the other bed, though I'm not far from my brother.

"You know what Zack? It was the best night ever for me too. It really was".


	5. Chapter 5

"You know what Zack? It was the best night ever for me too. It really was".

A tear falls from my right eye and Zack notices it and reaches out and pats my shoulder.

"Zack? Can I ask you something serious?" He faces me and says, "You can ask me anything you like, little brother".

I smile for a second because he called me little brother. He is only 10 minutes older than I.

"I want you to be totally honest with me. Zack, do you think I am a Jerk?"

He waste no time. He shakes his head No and says, "Cody. I have only known you for a very short time and I can say with certainty, that you are a great guy. I am so happy to have you in my life. With that being said, when I first met you, I feared that you were raised by wolves. If you remember right, I tried to get a different lab partner. You were acting like, well...well like a jerk! But I was wrong to judge you when I didn't even know you. I'm sorry Cody, I guess I was the jerk for judging you. Do you forgive me?"

Oh my gosh! I can't believe he just apologized to me. He really cares about the feelings of those around him. I can see why so many people like him.

"Don't be sorry Zack, I wanted your true opinion." I said. "I knew you'd be honest with me."

"So why did you ask Cody?"

"When I was on deck today, I overheard all your friends talking about me. They all agreed that I was an obnoxious jerk, and that they were going to try to tolerate me because I am your brother. Every person that I have met since I got on this boat has given me the cold shoulder."

I stand up and I see that Zack is listening intently, yet almost not believing what I was saying.

"Sure, that Mosby guy and the teachers have talked to me, but not one girl has given me the time of day. This has never happened to me before."

I pull my shirt off over my head and throw it in the laundry basket all in one move. I sit back down on the end of the bed and cover my eyes with my hands and my elbows in my knees.

"Maybe they're right? They can't all be wrong. I must be an obnoxious jerk! Just a big fat jerk!"

I then feel a comforting arm around my shoulder. A warm hand guides my head to his chest. He doesn't say a word, he doesn't have to. The only sound he makes is a kiss to the top of my head. I loose control of my emotions and start to sob. He just holds me tighter.

In between my sobs I say, "I have never had a real friend before. I never even had a real girlfriend before."

I start to regain my composer. I look up at my twin and he has tears in his eyes. He keeps his arm around me. I continue."Sure I have had lots of dates and met a lot of girls at the concerts, but we never stayed one place long enough to create relationships. Always off to the next city. Always on the road."

I lay my head back down against his chest and sigh. We just sit there in silence for several minutes. Zack is rubbing my back in a comforting manner. I suddenly feel tired and I yawn. It's been a long day. I sit up and look at my brother.

"So, do you still think this was the best night ever?" He smirks and says, "Actually, Yes! I have a brother that I never knew I had and he is someone I can laugh and cry with. We complete each other Cody. My mother taught me how to be respectful and your father taught you how to have fun. You started to show me how to loosen up and enjoy life more...let me help you with forging friendships and how to respect people. It's not you fault. It's not mine. Our parents did this to us. People will like you when they see the real you."

"You got a deal, brother. It's getting late. You should sleep here. I have an extra bed?!" Zack looks at his watch and realizes that it's after midnight. "You're right. Plus, if I get caught going back to my cabin after curfew, Mosby will have my Hyde."

We both strip down to our undies and jump into bed. I turn off the light and get comfortable. I start to fall asleep fast. I am interrupted with the sound of my name.

"Cody?"

"Yeah Zack?"

"Happy Birthday!" I realize that it is our birthday. "Happy Birthday to you too...Lightning Bolt!".

Zack chuckles, "Good night, Thunder". I too chuckle, "Good night".


	6. Chapter 6

It's Saturday, and my birthday so I didn't set my alarm. I was pretty tired last night when I went to sleep, so I wasn't surprised it was 10:00 in the morning when I woke up. As I was waking up, I was a little surprised that something was holding my right side down. I opened my eyes and I noticed that Zack was snuggling up to me. He had his head on my right shoulder. I moved my arm and put it around his shoulder and he snuggled closer onto the right side of my chest. Instinctively, I kissed the top of his head.

As I lay there next to my brother, I reflected on the events of the last few days. I have a brother that I never knew I had. Not just a brother, but a twin. I have a Mother that I don't know, but am anxious to meet her. Will she love me like Zack? Will my dad accept Zack as his son like me? Why exactly did they get a divorce? Zack shifts and he moves his arm across my chest.

Zack is such a nice person. Everybody really likes him. He has lots of friends...he is my only friend. When I first came aboard this ship, I was the center of the universe. Or though I thought. I realize that people, mostly girls, liked me only because my dad was a rock-star. I have acted like I was doing them a favor by being seen with them. What a shock it has been to find out I was wrong. If I want to make friendships and have people care about me, I need to be nicer or less jerky or whatever. Zack said that he would help me out with this.

I get up without waking him up and I order a little room service. I don't have to worry about the cost for my dad has a lot of money. I spend what I want, just as long I don't break the bank. I jump in the shower and have a long, hot, steamy shower. It feels so good! I am feeling very relaxed. After drying off, I wrap a towel around my waist and see if Zack is awake. He is, but is still in bed. He is looking at his phone. Looks like he is going through his messages.

"Any birthday wishes there? I ask. He looks up for a second and says, "Twenty-two so far".

"Really?! I say. I go over to my phone and there is one message. It's from mom: "Happy Birthday Cody! I'm looking forward to seeing you soon. Zack said that he is having the time of his life with you. I warms my heart that you two are together. I hope you and Zack can forgive Kurt and I. We love you, Mom".

There is a knock at the door and I let room service in. I was still in my towel and I wasn't expecting the waiter to be a girl. She looks at me up and down and says, "Nice Towel". I'm about to say a come-on line, but Zack gives me a look. So I trip over my tongue and say, "Ah...Thanks. I..I like your apron". I sign the tab and she takes it and smiles and walks out.

"I'm such and idiot", I say shaking my head. Zack jumps out of the bed and comes over to me and says, "at least she doesn't hate you. In fact, I think she kinda likes you. You did good". There he goes again, making me feel good about myself.

"You ordered breakfast?" Zack asked rhetorically and sat down. I shucked my towel and put on a pair of boxers and joined Zack at the table.

"Yeah. I thought Brunch in boxers would be cool". Zack smirks and starts to dig in. His phone begins to beep again, though he keeps eating.

"Aren't you going to see if you have more birthday wishes?" I ask.

"I'll check it later. Right now I am having my first birthday breakfast with my brother." I smile. There he goes again. He is always thinking of others. I am going to give this a try.

"There is no other person in world that I would rather be with right now than you. You are more than my brother, you are my friend. My best friend." I say sincerely.

"Thank you, Cody. That was very sweet. You are going to do just fine." Then his phone beeps again and he picks it up and turns it off. We finish our brunch.

Zack then gets up and puts his old clothes on from yesterday. He then says, "I'm going to go back to my cabin and get cleaned up. Come by about 12:30 so we can plan the rest of our day. Oh, an Cody? Just come on in. You needn't knock, we're brothers."

"Okay, see ya later bro."

Zack's POV

After I leave Cody's, I turn back on my phone and I have another eight birthday wishes. I have heard from my friends back in Boston from school, and the Tipton. Friends that I have met traveling around the world and classmates past and present from Seven Seas High. I remember that Cody only got one Birthday greeting today and it was from Mom. So I decide to send him a text so that he'll at least get another one.

"Dear Cody, Happiest of birthday greetings from your older brother. We're 16 baby! Love, Zack."

I enter my cabin, take my shower, brush my teeth and alike and stand in the middle of my room in my boxers wondering what to wear. I think to myself, "Man, my clothes are kinda dorky." I get another text. It's from dad. "Yo Zack, Happy 16th. Gotta run. Tell Cody I'll call him later. Dad." I go back to rummaging through my clothes. I put on what I consider the least dorky of clothes and the door opens and it's my twin.

Before I can even say hi to him, he rushed in and gave me a big hug. "Thanks for the text Zack. You are always considerate of other people's feelings. This must be why you have so many good friends. Except for our mom, you are the only one who has text me a happy birthday. Not even dad."

I didn't have the heart to tell him that I had gotten a text from dad. "I'm sure he will call later. He probably got busy and wanted to call when he had more time so he could give you proper birthday wishes. After all, we only turn 16 once."

"Thanks Zack. You always know what to say. You are so optimistic and see the good in everybody."

Just then, the phone rings. I pick it up and it is Mr. Mosby. He asks if Cody is with me and I say he is. He then tells me that we must report to the Sky Deck immediately. I finish getting dressed by putting on my shoes and we take off for the Sky Deck.

In the elevator, Cody asks me if I know why he wants to see us. I start to get nervous, "Maybe he found out we went to the Neptune Lounge last night. We're going to get restrictions for a month." Cody notices my nervousness and puts his arm around my shoulder and says, "Don't worry big Bro. I'll tell him it was all my idea. Besides, what's he going to do? Throw us out the sewage flap?"

Just then the elevator doors open and we step onto the Sky Deck and everyone is there.


	7. Chapter 7

Just then the elevator doors open and we step onto the Sky Deck and everyone is there.

"SURPRISE" Everyone shouted. There was a sign that said "Happy Birthday Zack" and a taped on note that said, "and Cody". I was so relieved that we weren't in trouble.

"Happy Birthday, Zack" everyone then shouted then Bailey halfheartedly said, "and Cody" and a few people mumbled, "and Cody".

I was overcome with emotion. "Thanks guys. This means so much to me." People were patting me on the back and hugging me and wishing me a happy birthday, and then I felt a pit in my stomach. There is someone missing from my side that should be sharing this moment.

I look around and see Cody talking to Bailey by the juice bar. Maybe they're becoming friends. Then she halls off and slaps him across the face. What the heck!?

Cody's POV

We enter the Sky Deck and everyone yells, "SURPRISE". I know it was for Zack for everyone likes him. I see the sign that has my name added to it, but this is really for Zack and I am happy for him. I let him enjoy the moment and take a seat at the juice bar. I see Bailey and since she knows Zack really good, I bet she'd know what I could give Zack for his birthday. I'd like to get him something special. I go over to her to get her advice.

"Hey Bailey? Can I ask you a question?" She turns to me with a hard look and says, "If this is just one of your cheesy pickup lines, why don't we just fast forward to where I slap you?"

I just brush it off since I have fed her some pickup lines this week and probably deserved that response. Plus I want to know what to get Zack for his birthday. I start again.

"So Bailey. What do you think I should get Zack for his birthday? Her hard look turns mean and she hauls off an slaps me hard across the face. I am in shock! I just stand there with my mouth open not knowing what to do or say. I don't even blink. I feel a pit in my stomach that feels worse than the slap. I see Zack run over to the two of us.

Zack's POV

I run over to where Bailey and Cody are and ask what the heck was going on. They both have a blank look on their face and aren't moving a muscle. Bailey then covers her mouth and Cody speaks to me in a low shaky voice. "Zack? Thanks for everything and having faith in me, but it's obvious that I don't fit in around here." He turns away and walks over to the railing, away from everyone, and stares at the ocean.

I turn my attention to Bailey. "What did he say to you?" she uncovers her mouth and says, "Well...He asked me what I thought that he should give you for your birthday."

"So you slapped him?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but I thought he was going to feed me another one of his cheesy pickup lines and I've had enough of them!"

I jumped in, "But he didn't!"

"I know that now!", she said.

"Ahhh" was all I could say. I just shook my head and walked away to be with my twin. He had both forearms on the the railing with his head down looking at the ocean beneath us. Not knowing him well enough to know what to do, I just stand by him in silence and put my arm around him.

Cody's POV

Why do I even try? These people are never going to accept me! I thought Bailey was a little different. Boy was I ever wrong. I'd leave this boat at the next port, but I could never leave my brother. I'll just stay over here away from everyone and let him enjoy his party. I feel a presence by me and then a comforting arm around my shoulder. I know it's Zack, but I don't look at him.

"Zack, this is your party. You should be with your friends." I say without looking up. "I'll just stay out of the way, it'll be better for everyone."

"Well, they aren't acting like my friends right now!" Zack says loudly enough for the others to hear. "In fact, I am a little disappointed in them".

Zack turns his attention back to me. "Cody? Cody, look at me." He says as he turns me to look at him face to face. "Cody, you are a wonderful person. You are fun to be with, and you are everything I ever wanted in a brother. I always wished I had a brother, and now that it has happened, I'm not disappointed one little bit. In fact, I am proud of you. You have so many wonderful qualities that are just starting to emerge, that I think if my friends are real friends, (Zack says loud enough for everyone to hear) they will give you a chance to see the real you."

Zack sees the good in me and in his friends. But I think it is too late. They all hate me and I have given them every reason to do so. I don't want to come between Zack and his friends. They have been here for him, and I have not. I can't just jump into his life and expect him to drop everything and everybody just for me.

"It's OK Zack", I say. "I'm not going to come between you and your friends. I can share you with them. You enjoy your party and I'll meet up with you later." I turn to walk away and there is Bailey.

"Cody, I am so sorry! I didn't even listen to what you had to say. I unfairly judged you. I am so ashamed, so embarrassed of my behavior. Please forgive me."

When she said this to me, it was like a heavy weight was lifted from my shoulders.

She continued. "You asked me a question. You were thinking of your brother and not of yourself. I ruined the moment."

She then turns my face to inspect her previous act. Her face then goes a bit pale and she looks apologetic. Sheepishly she asks, "Does it hurt?

I half smile with the right side of my mouth. "Only when I laugh." We both laugh a little. "Ow ow!" I wince a little.

With a look of concern she asks me, "So do you forgive me". I respond, "Only if you forgive me for being rude and disrespectful to you."

By now, Zack is standing to the side of us with an arm around each of our shoulders, "Group hug?" We nod and we all hug.

By this time, the remainder of Zack's friends come over to us and Marcus speaks for the group. "Ah Cody? Maybe we misjudged you..." I cut him off. "Actually," I said, "I was being a major jerk. I've never had a real friend before. I've never had to worry about other people's feelings; it was all about me. It's all I have ever known. So please be patient with me, I have the best teacher in the World, Zack".

Again speaking for the group, Marcus adds, "You got it Cody". Zack looks at me, then to the rest of the group and says, "Well, let's get this party started!" He then adds, "Who wants to Flamenco?"

My phone then rings. I see it is my dad. Ya know what? Life is going to be real good. "Hey dad..."


End file.
